Episode 6 - Welcoming Weegee
It was another nice day in Toad Town. But for Mario and Luigi it would be a quite different day. Mario had just come home from a press conference about a recent crisis that was stopped by him, Flint and Team Money. He stepped into the door and dumped out the items in his chocolate brown bag. Papers, some coins and something else. An electronic pad was also in there. Mario did not remember putting it in there nor has he ever seen it in his life. As if the device had sensed that Mario had looked at it, it flipped on. The words “Please take to a secure place.” flashed onto the screen. Mario took it to his room and closed the window. “Secure room detected commence identification scan.” A blue light scanned his eyes. “Match found. Mario, Mario. Identification granted. Commence message.” The screen turned black and then a video played. A silhouette of a person behind a gray background appeared. “Hello, Mario. My name is V. My real identification and name is top secret. I am the head of a top secret organization that operates all around the universe. I’m sure you know Smarty Koopa. He is my second in command and was not allowed to tell you of this organization’s existence. Note that this message is extremely classified and will NOT be repeated. A copy of this was sent for Luigi, Jackson Fickleberry and Flint. I’m sure you know those them. We have a problem and need your help. Here at the agency we have a threat level for enemies. Such as Bowser. He is normally a threat level 6. Meaning he isn’t much of a threat normally. A while back, about 3 months maybe Bowser’s threat level increased to a 5, which means our organization sends in a double agent. I sent in Smarty Koopa with direct orders to make a Time Machine instead of a Shrink Ray. Yes, he did that on purpose. His threat level when back to 6 after the delay. But now, his threat level is a 2. Bowser has hacked our mainframe computer at our base, which is not on your planet. He has discovered in our files an ancient artifact called the Kline Pearl. Kline means nighttime. This pearl is incredibly powerful and can be used for universal spawning, mass destruction and for controlling nature. Such as making hurricanes happen on command. The story of the Kline Pearl is an old one. Long ago, an ancient civilization discovered the Kline Pearl. It was incased in a meteor that had crashed to their planet. They used it to bring great wealth to their civilization, but its power is what brought the civilization to its end. The king, before the worst happened, incased the pearl in a capsule and buried it deep underground. A few years ago we found the Kline Pearl and the story behind it. Right now the artifact is at level 50 lockdown at our storage facility, which is actually a star by the name of Kronos21b5. Level 50 is at the very core of the star. Bowser has discovered the Kline Pearl’s power and is planning to steal it. That brought his threat level up to 2. We need your help to stop him. Now take this electronic message to the bottom of the Mushroom Cliff, by the pipe and we will pick you up and take you to our headquarters. Remember; do not tell anyone you heard this message. We also want you to bring Luigi. You do not need to bring anything as we will provide it all. Thanks and we hope to see you.” The screen went black. Mario went and got Luigi and told him the story. They both went to Mushroom Cliff. A saucer shaped craft landed. A door opened and Smarty came out. “Hello Mario and Luigi. We are thankful for your help.” “Hello Smarty,” said Mario. They climbed aboard and the craft took off. It flew off up out of the Earth’s atmosphere and into outer space. It flew into a larger craft and it took off. “Although we are many thousands of light years away from our base,” Smarty said. “We can get there in just a few hours with a PDE, or Photon Drive Engine. It takes an ordinary light particle or photon and clumps it with more photons. Then it releases it out the back propelling the craft. However the light itself won’t reach the base for thousands of years because it is limited by the speed of light. The big problem we seem to be facing so far is Bowser got a new general. His name is Weegee, an evil person who came from the United Universe of ‘Gees. The UUG is pretty far away from our Universe, the United Letters.” “Wait, what do you mean by ‘Universes’. There’s only one universe, right?” “Yes that’s true, but we classify that as the ‘Hyperverse’. A Universe is sort of a nation. The reason you probably didn’t know that is because our government doesn’t allow normal civilians to know this information. Only our group and people we allow can know this. The United Letter’s Universe Government type is a Lettership, meaning that the leader is a person from each state, which is a star system. Now the UUG’s type is a Democratic Kingdomship, meaning that they have a king that is elected every 100 years. This universe is normally peaceful, but a recent uprising against the government has brought down their king. The leader of this group was Weegee; he had obtained a rare gem when he was small that gave him evil, ambition and special powers when he touched it. If he wants to, Weegee can turn you evil, or turn your head into one that looks like his. Unfortunately, he turned everyone in the UUG evil. After that he flew off to Earth and found Bowser. That’s sort of where we are now.” A few hours later, the large spacecraft reached the star Kronos21b5. Around it were a small grassy planet, much like home and a bigger metal planet. “That’s our headquarters. It isn’t a natural planet; it was built by our people.” The starship flew into a hangar on the side of the base. Aside it was more identical spacecraft. The hangar door slid shut. “We’re here,” said Smarty. A glass hallway moved out from the wall and connected with the spacecraft, allowing a way out. “Right this way, V wants to debrief you and the others on the current situation. They went to the conference hall. Flint and Jack already were there. They sat down and a screen turned on. It was V. “Hello again,” he said. “We have just received a message that says that Bowser is on his way, using PDEs, which he stole the blueprints for from us. Meaning we only have a few hours. Your mission is simple. Defeat Bowser’s armada of spacecraft. We have already retrieved the Kline Pearl from level 50 lockdown. We have replaced it with an identical decoy.” Just then, V got a call. “Yes…………Oh no!...........Already?” He put down the phone. “Ok this is bad. We just picked up Bowser’s armada on radar! Flint and Jack stay here. You two will man the artillery. Mario and Luigi we need to get you guys to that fleet ASAP. Use our new pneumatic transport tubes. They will take you to two Pods. A Pod is a small, one-man spacecraft in the shape of a sphere. It will get you to the fleet in about a minute. Good luck.” Just then the floor beneath Mario and Luigi disappeared and they warped to the Pods. Meanwhile, Bowser was talking with the leader of the fleet. They both were on the main spacecraft, which looked nothing like the others. “Well done, Weegee. Your plan has broght us all the way to Kronos21b5. Now all we have to do is blow it up and invade the level 50 lockdown and the Kline Pearl is ours.” Bowser said to a person who looked a lot like Luigi, but he looked creepy and different. “Don’t worry, King Bowser. The plan will be a success. I guarantee it. If if anything happens I will STARE AT PEOPLE! And they will be freaked out!” said Weegee. “You better be right! Or I will fire you and banish you from any kind of future empire that I rule.” “Again, don’t worry about anything.” Just then, Bowser’s phone rang. “What? Mario is here? On the fleet? Great! Tell everyone to get at their posts.” Bowser said into the phone. “I just got word that Mario and Luigi have landed on one of our ships.” “That isn’t good. I Weegee will meet my twin and stop him and his brother.” At that, Weegee left the room and grabbed a jetpack. Mario and Luigi’s Pod’s opened and they jumped out. The spaceships looked like airships. They were about 10 times bigger though. They had landed on the top deck and were caught by Bowser’s minions. “Run!” Mario said. The two ran by the hammer bros and koopas. They ran over to a door that went into the ship. They got in just as shell cannons fired at them. They were high powered Spiny Shells, which explode when they hit something. The hallway was very high tech. The walls were white and the floors were luminated. The Mario Bros ran down a flight of stairs into a mob of Grand Goombas. They jumped across them to a large robot. “You are Mario and Luigi, you must be terminated. Prepare for a laser like never before. Ha ha ha ha ha!” The robot said in a low robotic voice. Lasers popped out of his hands. Mario stomped him but it was no use. Just then, Weegee landed his jetpack right on the robot. “Oops, hes on my team!” “WHO IS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?” yelled Luigi. “My name is Weegee. I took over my father, Fortran’s rule of the United Universe of ‘Gees. There must only be one of us and that is why I am allied with Bowser. Are you ready to stare?” “Stare, oh no! I’m not the best at staring contests.” “I am your opposite, so I am good at them!” Weegee began to stare at Luigi. The leer had put him in a trance. “HAHAHAH! Never underestimate the power of meh EYES!” Luigi fell to the gound, unconsious. Just then, an explosion happened behind Weegee. The pressure of space was being exerted into the ship. “Attention everyone! The spaceship has been hit! Abandon Craft! Abandon Craft! Get to the escapepods emediantly!!!!!!!” said the intercom. “How could we have been hit?” said Weegee. “We did it! We hit the ship!” said Flint from the artillery room of the HQ. “Flint that is the ship Mario and Luigi’s Pods landed on,” said Jack. “Ok then we can send them more Pods to escape in.” Flint entered a command that sent backup Pods to Mario and Luigi. They quickly arived and the bros got in and left. “Grrr! I must settle things with Luigi!” said Weegee. He took off after them with his jetpack. Mario and Luigi flew the Pods through the armada. They were getting lots of missiles and lasers shot at them. Smarty then video chatted Mario’s Pod. “Don’t worry about the lasers and missiles. The Pods automatically read their trajectory and dodge them.” “Cutting edge!” said Mario. Then the main ship came into view. “Luigi we need to go there!” Mario said. The Pods flew toward the giant ship. Just as a starship landed in a hangar. Mario manovered his Pod into it. Luigi did the same. They landed the Pods behind some ship parts. There was a door as well. Mario and Luigi got out and entered the door. A security camera instantly caught them. “Intruder found in coradoor 5023. Coradoor going into lockdown mode,” said the intercom. Large steel doors slammed down along the hallway, leaving many open sections but moving through the hall was now impossible. “What just happened?” asked Luigi. “I’ll tell you!” said a voice. The hallway reopened and Weegee stepped in. “Hahah!” Weegee stared at Mario and Luigi, putting them in a trance. When they woke up, they were in a dungeon. Weegee walked in, in front of the small dull cell. Two other people were with him. “Hahahah!! Behold, ‘Gees, our opposites. Malleo and Woogee, behold!” “Hahahahahahahaha!” said a ‘Weegee’ version of Mario. “Our plan is working!” said Weegee. “I now have you both where I want you! You guys appear to be the only ones who can ever defeat Bowser. So I will brainwash you so I can take over, and be in control of a whole clan! The ‘Gee Empire will rule the Hyperverse!” Weegee began to stare a Luigi, who closed his eyes and turned away.